


Arcade Games and Thunderstorms

by misakoko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, this doesn't really have any point to it i just love these two, yoshiko is just soft for hanamaru ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakoko/pseuds/misakoko
Summary: Yoshiko and Hanamaru go to an arcade, and Hanamaru learns a secret about Yoshiko.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko, Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Arcade Games and Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda bad i wrote it in like a half hour i just really love these two

When Dia had been planning Aqours’ group trip for the month, she apparently didn’t take weather into account. Although it was sunny enough on most of the days at the beach resort, the last day of the trip was complete and utter rain. All day, and all night. 

“Oh well,” Chika sighed, “I guess today we can just hang out at the resort. It is the last day after all, and we’ve had four days out on the beach.” The whole group agreed, and went off in their separate ways. 

Chika and Riko went off to just “talk” somewhere (because god knows what was going on between those two), Ruby and You found their way to the indoor waterpark, and Mari dragged Kanan and Dia along with her to the resort's clothing stores.

Which just left Yoshiko with Hanamaru. 

She didn’t mind of course, especially since she considered the small girl to be her closest friend, and they had been getting along really well the whole trip. 

However, her mind began to play those stupid tricks on her of course, making her think that she wanted more than just a friendship with Hanamaru. 

Which was nonsense, of course.

Although, the way that Yoshiko’s stomach did a flip every time her “friend” walked into the room, was telling her otherwise. 

“Hey, Yohane-chan,” Hanamaru strolled up to the other girl, snapping her out of her thoughts. “I guess it’s just me and you, zura?”

Yoshiko smiled at the brunette. “I guess so, Zuramaru. What do you believe we should do?” 

“Hmm...well, if it’s really up to me, zura…I’d spend the day at the arcade!”

“The arcade?!” Yoshiko was surprised; Hanamaru was not one for any type of electronic machinery, which the arcade was full of.

“Yeah! Those games are so crazy fun, it really is the future, zura!” 

Yoshiko just sighed and smiled at the smaller girl. “Well, then, Zuramaru, the arcade it is.”

The pair spent the day at the resort arcade, both of them failing pretty miserably at all the games (despite Yoshiko boasting her skills all day long).

However, they ended up with enough tickets to get some lollipop candies.  
While Hanamaru’s prize for the day was the candy, Yoshiko’s prize was seeing Hanamaru’s adorable smile all day long.

-

As all nine girls gathered back at the resort at the end of the day, they all were quite tired and ready to clock in. 

As Hanamaru slept soundly in her shared bed with Yoshiko, she was suddenly awoken by the sound of booming thunder, before she noticed a pair of hands slip around her waist.

Hanamaru gasped quietly, careful not to wake any of the other girls. She looked down, and noticed the hands wrapped around her were shaking. 

“Oh, Yohane-chan,” she giggled, and sighed as she brought one of Yoshiko’s hands up and gently pressed a kiss to it. She slowly drifted back to sleep, satisfied with her newfound knowledge of Yoshiko’s thunderstorm fears.

**Author's Note:**

> i miiiight turn this whole resort beach rip thing into a longer story with the other girls included, comment if you'd like to see that!  
> hope you enjoyed! comments & kudos are appreciated :)  
> follow me on tumblr if you'd like! neverendtale.tumblr.com


End file.
